


Once More With Feeling

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Two months after they start dating, Arya and Gendry haven’t returned to their nightly activities. Gendry aims to change that and take advantage of their new relationship to do something he’s been thinking about since they started sleeping together.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Once More With Feeling

Once More With Feeling

xXx

Gendry has known he was in love with Arya for a very long time. He realized it the summer she came home from camp in tenth grade. She had blossomed while she was gone, growing more comfortable in her own skin. He had always thought she was beautiful, but now other people were noticing too and he didn’t like it. They didn’t know her, didn’t care to get to know her. She deserved better than that.

They’ve only been together, officially, for a few months now. So neither of them have said it, but he likes to think it’s obvious in their actions. From the way he can hardly ever say no to her, to how she refers to him as the love of her life in her social media posts. 

The night they decided to give a relationship a try, they had curled up on the sofa together and spent the evening quietly speaking about any and everything that came to mind. They went to bed wrapped around each other. The nights that followed were much the same and surprisingly without actually talking about it, they stopped having sex. He didn’t mind and she didn’t seem to either. It was nice to share a relationship with her that didn’t wholly involve kinky sex. 

As it turns out, nothing had changed. They hung out, went out the same as before, watched movies, and fell asleep on the sofa. It was basically the exact same relationship they had before they started sleeping together and it seemed so obvious now, that they had just been wasting time all these years. 

Well, no more. He wasn’t going to lose any more time with her, ever again. They don’t have to hold back anymore either, which is only a bonus for them. They can hold hands, cuddle, even kiss without the awkward tension of worrying someone they know would see how far gone they are for each other.

Its two months since they started dating they haven’t had sex again and Gendry has to admit, he’s pretty proud of them for keeping it in their pants that long. They’ve long since established that the sex is amazing and the fact that they’re both able to restrain themselves after everything is more impressive than it should probably be. 

For their first time as a couple, Gendry wants to make it special. They’re first time as fuck buddies, while totally enjoyable, was kind of disappointing. All Gendry had wanted was to take his time, to lavish her and worship her and take her apart bit by bit until she was sated and tired and blissfully oblivious to the outside world. 

They can go back to the kinky stuff anytime, but tonight he wants to have that slow, intimate experience he’s been craving since they started all of this. So he starts with dinner. She of course is the trained chef, so he knows he couldn’t possibly hope to create a meal that’s on par with her skills, but he can order out from her favorite restaurant. Hot Pie, being a friend and all, is more than happy to make all her favorites, doubly so because they’re getting together won him a substantial amount of money in the pool between their family and friends. 

Arya locks up the cafe and comes upstairs to find Gendry waiting for her. He’d brought her dinner while she was working earlier in the evening and now Arya just wants to curl up with him and sleep. Tomorrow is her first day off in nearly two weeks, her second, calling out sick with a cold, can finally return to work to run the cafe in her place and with the time off Arya has every intention of spending as much of it as she can with Gendry. 

She approaches Gendry and wraps her arms around him, breathing in his scent deeply. She looks up at him and reaches up on her toes, laying a kiss fully on his lips which he happily returns. 

“How was close up?” he asks, resting his forehead against hers.

“Not bad, but I’m totally ready to curl up and veg for the next few days.” 

He grins. “I think I can help with that.” he tells her, pulling away and taking her hand. Gently, he tugs her down the hall at the back of the apartment, stopping in front of the closed bathroom door. He pushes it open and Arya smiles taking in the scene before her.

The oversized clawfoot tub is filled with water, bubbles foaming on the surface. There are candles flickering on every surface, lending a calming glow and a fragrant vanilla to the room. On a small stand sits a bottle of her favorite Northern Wine, two glasses and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. 

“It’s perfect.” she tells him, reaching up to peck him on the cheek before she kicks her shoes off across the hall and into the open bedroom door. Gendry then follows her into the bathroom where they undress before slipping into opposite sides of the tub. Gendry pours them each a glass of wine and then sets the glasses and the tray with the strawberries on the plank shelf resting across the tub. 

“Who knew you were such a romantic.” Arya teases, taking a sip of her wine. 

Gendry smirks. “I’m just full of surprises.” 

She laughs. “We’ll see.” its every bit the challenge she knows he’ll take it as. “Did you make these yourself?” she asks, picking a strawberry off the tray and biting off the end. Gendry watches in fascination. Eyes following a bit of juice that trails down her chin. 

“Would you be impressed if I say yes?” he grins. She laughs, wiping the juice from her chin. 

“Maybe.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t take credit. Hot Pie made these too.” 

Arya smiles knowingly, leaning back. “So what’s the special occasion then?” 

“Nothing really. You’ve just been working so hard, I thought you could use a little something to help you relax.” he tells her. She smiles, reaching for her glass. They end up talking about their days. Not the sexiest of conversations, but with them it just feels right. That comfort they find in each other, and have found in each other since they were kids, just makes their intimacy that much more deep. 

When the water begins to cool, Gendry stands, pulling Arya to her feet and wrapping her up in a fluffy white towel. She laughs as he helps her dry off, exaggerating the movements as he moves her around and pulled her against him, burying his face into her neck. She squeals, his facial hair tickling her neck. 

“Stop, you goober, what are you doing?” she complains through her laughter. Gendry merely chuckles, holding her tightly against him and sucking a mark into the side of her neck. 

“I just can’t get enough of you.” He tells her, his voice muffled against her skin. She laughs. Without warning he scoops her up in his arms, carrying her off to the bedroom. Gently, he lays her on the bed, kissing along the skin exposed by the towel as he reaches down to pull it off. “You’re just so beautiful.” He continues, aware of the blush that tints her skin. 

“Gendry.” She breaths. He smirks, hovering above her as he lays sweet, soft kisses across her skin. From her face to her navel and across her fingers, he kisses her like he’ll never get the chance again. “Gendry, don’t tease me.” She whimpers as he works his way down her body. He smirks, doing exactly that. She whines and begs him to do more, to give her what she wants, but he continues to take his time, running his hands along her body, cupping her breasts, and lavishing kisses along her nether regions, refusing to touch her where she needed him most. 

“Gendry, please.” She begs, thrusting her hips toward him as he pulls away from her once again. 

“Please what?” He asks. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Touch me, please.” She whispers. 

Gendry moves over her, smiling down at her softly. He leans down, nuzzling softly and kissing her along her jaw. “Whatever you want, love.” He whispers, before moving back down her body. 

Arya gasps as he latches onto her clit, sucking gently. His fingers probed along her folds, slowly slipping inside of her as he focused his attention on her clit. Arya tensed and twisting against him, and Gendry reached up, planting his massive hand on her abdomen and holding her still. The sound of her moans and gasps were beautiful to his ears and they urged him on, pushing her over the edge. 

Gendry pulls away as she came down from her high, crawling back up her body and wrapping himself around her, as he breathing evens out. “It’s been way to long since we’ve done that.” She says once she’s caught her breath. Gendry laughs. 

“My thoughts exactly, but you know what?” 

“What?” 

“I’m glad we waited.” He tells her, she turns her head to look at him, smiling. 

“Yeah?” She asks. He nods, moving over her again. 

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to take my time with you.” He continues. “I don’t want to just have sex with you, Arry, I want to make love. I want you to be treated the way you deserve to be treated.” He says, leaning down to kiss her. She kisses him back, following his lips as he pulls away. 

“You do treat me well.” She tells him. He chuckles. 

“I’m glad you think so, but…” he hesitates. “I’m not sure how to say this.” 

Arya sits up, slipping out from under him to lean back against the headboard. “Take your time.” 

“You… you mean everything to me, Arry. You’ve been the one for me since we were kids. I would do anything for you, and I think you know that. You’re it for me, this is it for me. I’m in this, one hundred percent.” He explains. 

Arya stares at him, face carefully neutral and for a moment Gendry worries he’s said too much too soon. 

“I love you.” Arya finally speaks, taking his off guard. Gendry smiles as her words sink in and he leans forward, kissing her like his life depends on it. Gendry wraps an arm around her, gently lowering her back on her back. Their movements are slow and unrushed. They take their time that night, hours pass as they just take each other in. 


End file.
